


Anniversary

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's okay to forget now, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest prompt: "Brick"

Ed smiled brokenly as the rubble that used to be home came into view. It was mostly overgrown now. Had it really been eight years ago today? He shook his head as he stepped up onto a brick, balancing himself as it wobbled precariously.

“I thought I'd find you here.”

Ed huffed as he turned. “I didn't think anyone would know where to find me but Al and Winry. How'd you figure it out?”

Roy tossed a pocketwatch at him. No, he realized as he caught it, it was _his_ old watch. “'Don't forget 3 October 1911.' I always thought it was to remember why you became a state alchemist. I didn't put it together until a few weeks ago when Al mentioned the upcoming anniversary of losing your home.”

Ed ran his thumb over the etching, then lifted his eyes back to the rubble, shrugging. “Why are you here?”

The grass shuffled as Roy made his way to Ed's side. “It's okay to forget now, you know. You succeeded, you got your brother's body back. You finished your mission.” His fingers closed around the pocketwatch in Ed's hand, the clasp snicking as it shut. “And you have a home now.”

Ed smiled as the chain slid from his fingers. “I know. That represents a part of my life that is over, but I'll never forget this.”

He turned toward the road, glancing back over his shoulder as he passed.

“Thanks, Mustang.”


End file.
